Klutzy
by CrazyMonkey
Summary: This is my story on Lily and James' seventh year together. Through their ups and downs and how Lily finally falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me! Except Lizzy and Madi.

A/N: Okay! This is only my second fanfic, but I have a feeling it is going to be better than the first! I sure hope so, too...

* * *

Chapter 1

Lily's POV:

_beep..beep..beep..beep..beep.._

It's the middle of the summer, no alarm should wake me up when it is summer...

_beep..beep..beep.._

Why, in Merlin's name, would an alarm be going off?

_Beep..beep.._

I moan and turn to slap the alarm, but instead on finding the flat surface of the alarm my arm keeps going and finds the floor first, my body is soon to follow. I groan and try to sit up, but my body is completely entangled in blankets, more blankets, I know, than I fell asleep with on my bed. I squirm and thrash, trying to free myself from the mass of blankets and sheets that encase me, but to no avail.

I hear muffled laughter through the blankets, and I plea for help from the dark, soft, and suffocating prison.

I feel several hands pressing and pulling on the soft blankets, and the laughter of my friends continued to get louder as the blankets loosened and fell from me to the ground.

The blankets finally gave way and I was freed from the colorful mass. I just lay panting on the rugged green carpet of my room.

"You guys are monsters," I say between breaths.

"Love you, too!" Madi sings, smiling over me.

In one swift movement I grab on of the blankets on the ground, trip Madi, and lung at her, covering her face with the turquoise comforter. We wrestle in this manner for about five minutes before we are both out of breath and panting.

"Wow, we should have gotten that on tape!" I hear Lizzy laughing.

"Thank you, so much, for not thinking about that beforehand." I say, trying to sit back up.

"Your welcome!" Madi joked.

I looked at my friends, friends I had missed so much this summer, friends that really knew me, and we shared everything together. We were all witches who went to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, all of us were in the Griffindor seventh year. Our last year at school.

I am muggle born, or some people refer to me as a Mudblood, but those are only people who are not worth your time and effort, and I have been called that hideous name so many times I have grown to ignore it. My friends haven't though.

Madi was still lying on the floor, with my comforter on top of her, only her dark brown hair was poking out. She was my best friend, we were almost exactly the same, but with just the right amount of differences to make us perfect friends.

Lizzy was sitting on my bed, watching the scene with interest that only she could have. Her deep blue eyes seemed to always be taking things in, and she was so smart, and an amazing witch. Her blond hair fell in perfect curls around her face, she seemed like a picture, always so perfect and she never seemed to be embarrassed, and was just about the opposite of me.

Mary seemed to be the connector of all of us. She held us together, and not just our friendship, but each of us individually. She was such a perfect listener and always seemed to know what to do. She was quite shy when around people at school that she didn't know well, but when you get her alone and with people she is really comfortable with, you couldn't get a crazier person if you tried.

And then there was me. The klutz of all klutzes, and everyone knows it, too, the most awkward girl you can find when it comes to boys, and a muggle born, but I must admit, I am good in school, and I am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself.

"So... how has your summer been up to this point?" Lizzy asked.

"Just plain horrid. Petunia has a fat ugly boyfriend, and might I add that he is just a horrendous character! She avoids me like the plague and when she is near me she is the most awful person on the face of the planet. My parents treat me normally, and try to fend Tunie off, but there is no stopping her, and she just hates them now too. On the bright side, my letter came earlier this week and I'm going to be Head Girl." I end with a smile.

"No way!" Madi jumps up. "Congrats! I knew you would be, just a gut feeling."

I rolled my eye's, "Right. Just like you _knew_ that Lizzy was going to get it? I rather wish you did, you would do a much better job than I would."

"Ya right, you will do wonderfully. I guarantee it. I guessed that you got it when I got my prefect badge this year. It pointed that they needed someone from our year as a prefect, and so I guessed." Lizzy smiled, she had always wanted to be a prefect, and I had always wanted her to be one also.

"Serious? Nice! I didn't even think about how they would get someone else, I guess it makes sense!" I sighed, "I wonder who head boy will be."

"If he's in Griffindor, I'm betting on Remus." Lizzy said casually.

"Agreed." Both Madi and I say together.

"Ya," Mary said. "It's bound to be him."

"What time is it?" I asked Mary, the only girl wearing a watch.

"Half past nine." She said glancing at it.

"Seriously?" Madi jumped to her feet, "We've got to hurry, I promised them we would be in Diagon Alley at ten-thirty!"

"Promised who?" I asked.

"Friends from school, who happens to be my next door neighbor, so we planned it so we could all get together before school starts again." Madi explained.

"Which friend?" I asked skeptically. She would usually just say, unless she was hiding something.

She ignored me though, and started digging through my closet, looking at my muggle clothes.

"This is cute!" She pulled out a light pink tank and held it up to me.

"And way to small!" I said pushing it aside. "Last time I wore it was the summer before our third year."

"Where are the things that fit you then?" Madi asked, looking in the back of the closet.

"Right here." I pick up a t-shirt from the shelf and throw it over the green tank top I am wearing.

"Come on! Can't I pick out what you're wearing?" Madi complains.

"Nope!" I reply as I pick up my navy blue sweat shirt and head down stairs.

"Oh, I'll get you into something cute someday! Just you wait!" She ran ahead of me, followed closely by Mary, while Lizzy caught up to me and we walked into the kitchen to the welcoming sight of breakfast.

* * *

There it is! Please tell me if you liked it! or hated it, preferably liked, but I want to know what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own the charaters, besides Lizzy and Madi.

A/N: Ok... so it may not make sense because I've been really distracted... but ya! Hope you like it! :D Thank you MaryandMerlin for being my first review! Love ya! (not in a weird way!)

* * *

Chapter 2

James' POV

"It's a date! Date! Date!" Sirius was yelling through the house as he was waiting for me to get ready, "I totally just got you a date with the girl of your dreams! Your owe me huge!"

"I owe you huge?" I laughed.

"Oh ya, just wait until today is over, you will be begging to help me because you had such a great time!" Sirius jumped on my bed, "And I, being the kind and generous soul that I am, will allow you to return the favor."

"Er... Pads, that really made no sense what so ever." I continued to get dressed.

"Sure it did!" Sirius said, "and-"

"And no, I will not want to serve you when this is over." I said, rolling my eye's. "Chances are that Lily doesn't even know I'm going to be there, or even you for that matter, and when she finds out, or sees me, she will be very angry." I could just see it playing out in my head.

_"Hey Lils!" I would say._

_ "Potter?" She would scream, "What is this, why didn't you tell me _he_ was going to be here?"_

_ "I was going to," Madi would say, "But I knew you wouldn't come."_

_ "Yes, very true, and now I'll leave." She would say._

_ "So much for your idea of a date." I would mutter at Sirius._

_ "Hey, it was worth a shot!" Would be his only defense._

"Prongsy, my boy! Anyone home in there?" Sirius was waving his hands in front of my face.

I whacked his hand, "This is a bad idea." Different scenarios were running through my head, every one of them with a bad outcome.

"Oh, come off it!" Sirius started pushing me out of my room and towards the kitchen. "It'll be great! She probably came to her senses during the summer, while she had to stand being away from you, and wants to see you every second of the day!"

"Right, and then we'll go apparate onto the sun and eat cupcakes. Pads, this is not going to turn out well, and if she never talks to me again, _your _going to be the one serving _me."_

_ "_Do you have cupcakes?" Sirius asked, suddenly curious.

"Padfoot!" I looked at the clock, fifteen minutes until we had to be there. "No, we do not have cupcakes, and we have to get going! Even with the floo powder, it will still take us more than ten minutes to get there!" I dragged him from my cupboard over by the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted into the green fire.

The world spun and I almost got sick before I closed my eyes and waited for the end of the ride. I finally stopped spinning and stepped out of the fire place, brushing ash off my cloths. I waited there until Sirius appeared in the same fireplace, and we set off together towards Gringotts.

Sirius rambled and talked the entire way, while I was walking silently next to him, wondering what I would say to Lily. Sirius and Lily's friend, Madi, are next door neighbors and had planned this just so I could have a new chance with Lily, now that I was 'mature' I might have a chance with her, so says Madi.

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach more like angry hornets than the fluttering insects they were named after. Stupid things I could say ran through my head, and I knew, vaguely, what her reaction would be to everyone of the things I could say, and non of them were things I wanted to hear from her to me.

Quicker than I would have liked, we were already there and not far behind us were the girls. I saw Lily, talking to Madi, maybe she hadn't noticed that I was there yet. I thought that until those beautiful green eyes met mine, "I'm toast," I muttered.

"Hey, that wasn't a glare!" Sirius defended. "Just an unpleasant look," He finished as she glared at him.

"Hey Madi!" Sirius ran up to her and pulled her aside. Lily shrugged and continued to walk toward me with her Lizzy and Mary.

Lily's hips swayed ever so slightly when she walked, her red hair framed her face with it's soft curls, and faint light from the sun, behind the clouds, reflected on her red curls, shined in the most beautiful way. Her plain cloths were just so Lily, no other way to describe it, and she looked even more beautiful in her baggy sweat shirt and loose jean shorts than any other girl could.

My mind froze and I felt my body start to talk, but I managed to control my mind enough to hold back and only say, "Hey."

Lily looked at me skeptically, "Hey," she replied. "How's your summer been?"

This was the first civilized conversation we have had since ever, hopefully I wouldn't spoil it.

"It's been fine, Sirius has been staying at my house since he doesn't want to live at his house with his family, ya know, so it's been interesting." I babbled, totally and completely babbled. I was so boggled, she looked so beautiful.

"Ya, he lived at home, only for a few days before he went to your house, believe me, I could hear Grimmauld Place voices yelling and it wasn't happy. He spent a lot of time at my place, trying to escape his family. Finally he said he couldn't take it anymore and went to live at your house." Madi said completely casual as she walked up, Sirius himself trailing closely behind her.

"You guys are talking about me?" Sirius exclaimed, "I feel honored." He bowed.

"Ya Sirius, we were talking about how you ruined James' summer." Lily said.

"Oh, right, ruined his summer!" Sirius said sarcastically, "_Making_ him get out and have fun. Oh it's just been terrible hasn't it Prongsy!"

"I see how it's been crazy." Lily said, then laughed and my knees buckled. I laughed with her, trying to keep my head straight.

"Ya, I know right, you should have seen him a few weeks ago after he kept me up all night with Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. He was riled the next day." I laughed, relaxing, maybe I did owe Sirius.

"And you weren't?" Sirius punched me in the arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, preparing to defend myself, but I realized anything I said would just make it worse, because Sirius remembered that day a lot better than I did, "I never said I wasn't."

"Because you were." Sirius laughed, and so did everyone else, including Lily, who seemed to sparkle, I laughed at my own self for being so hopelessly in love.

* * *

I know James' little (I don't know what to call it) imagination thingy was really weird, but his brain was off in lala land, that's why it was totally uncharacteristic! Thanks for reading and please please please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ya...so I _still_ don't own these characters, JK does, so ya!

A/N: thanks to iloveharrypotter711! No worries, I shall :D

and I LOVE reviews, by the way, so you really really should, just an idea... :)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Lily's POV**

"I can _not _believe you did that, Madi." I said, my back to her to hide my smile.

"Oh, you liked it, I can tell that your smiling, don't even try to hide it from me!" She ran up and opened my front door.

"How was your date?" my mom called when she saw us walk in.

Madi laughed, "_Not_ a date!" I exclaimed, walking up to my room.

"Hey!" Madi ran up after me, "You have to admit you had fun! There is no hiding you liked it!"

"Ya, kinda like there is no hiding you like Sirius." I smirked at her.

"What?" She exclaimed, "False! Completely untrue! Where did you pick up that crazy thought?" If looks could kill.

"Exactly! It was _not_ a date, and I did _not_ enjoy it." I said, it made total sense in my mind.

"What? I am so lost!" Madi fell on my bed.

"Perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"Urg, why do you have to be so confusing, you never make any sense!" Madi rolled onto her stomach.

"Eh, if I'm confusing, Petunia doesn't talk to me, I'm used to saying odd things to confuse people and finding them completely understandable." I smiled, "Did you notice how mature the Marauders got this summer, I mean Potter didn't even ask me to go out with him."

"Marauders and mature do not go in the same sentence, except slightly Remus, but he doesn't really count because he is." Madi picked up my pillow and pulled it out of the case.

"What? And you say I don't make sense?" I sat on top of her.

"Ah! That is so not comfortable!" Madi struggled to push me off.

"You totally deserve to be sat on for not telling me!" I bounce a little, laughing.

"Oh! Your heavy!" Madi managed to get her feet under me and kick me off. "And would you have gone if I had told you? No, you wouldn't have, and good thing I didn't tell you sooner or you would have missed out of all that fun!"

I turned at smiled at her, "Okay, maybe I had a little bit of fun." I exclaimed.

"What? Sudden change of attitude is frightening." She backed onto the corner of my bed, faking fear. Her pale skin seemed to glow under her dark brown hair, and her huge brown eyes always seemed to smile, and she always made me want to smile with her. I feel so lucky to have her for a friend.

"Exactly." I opened the bag that was sent to my house from Diagon Alley so I wouldn't have to carry it home. All my new books, used and new, were stacked at the bottom, and everything else was piled around them. I pulled out my new Potions materials, I had found everything on the list, and I got more for my own experimenting.

"You and your Potions," Madi teased, "You are Professor Slughorn's _favorite_ student, you know, he _loves_ you."

"Yup, him and his Slug Club," I rolled my eyes, " He's a funny man, I hope he is still teaching when my children go to school."

"Right," Madi laughed, "Good luck with that."

"What?" I glared at her. "You don't think he's going to continue teaching?"

"Not after you leave." Madi laughed, "Oh! We gotta go, Lizzy will be waiting for us!"

**James POV**

I fell down on my bed, unable to stop grinning.

Sirius' head popped into my field of vision, smiling like mad, I could already see the wheels turning in his head, thinking of another way for him to set us up.

"Your a genius, I have to admit." I laughed when he whooped and skid out of my room.

"And now for those cupcakes!" He shouted from out the door.

"Good luck finding them!" I yelled after him. I stared at the ceiling.

Never had I thought about just being friends with her, and now I was, and it was the best thing that could have happened (besides actually getting in a good relationship with her, but that wasn't happening any time soon). I feel like I misunderstood my own feelings, but I really wanted to do something good for Sirius because he did just make my life extremely better. But that was ridiculous, we did nice things for each other all the time, that's what friends do, right? But still, I really wanted to do something for him that was really special because he deserved it.

Sirius tromped back in holding a mini cake with light pink frosting and blue sprinks on top, his grin all the bigger, and shoved it in my face.

Okay, totally lost all thought of doing something nice for him.

"Where did you find that?" I exclaimed, wiping it off my face, "And you just waisted a perfectly good cupcake!"

"They were on the counter in your kitchen, so inviting, so I opened the package and pulled two out, one for me, and one for you... but you didn't open you mouth wide enough." Sirius said innocently.

"Seriously? Are there more?" I jumped of my bed and bolted to the kitchen, to find my mom, standing protectively over the cupcakes.

Her arms were folded and she was observing me with a nasty glare. Her dark brown hair was only one shade lighter than my own, cut short so that it framed her face and when she was angry it sure added to her menacing air. Her wand was in her hand, though for some reason she didn't use magic for everything, made no sense to me, and tended to make things a lot harder than they really were. She was the one person that could make me feel guilty, and I wasn't even the one who took the cakes!

"James! Why are my cupcakes all over you face?" She jumped toward me with a rag in hand.

I pointed to Sirius, taking the rag from her to wipe my own face before she did, "He thought he was being hilarious."

"Oh, it was!" exclaimed Sirius, "I've always wanted to do that!"

"And it wasn't the first time either," I remember all the times we sneaked down to the kitchens at school and it resulted with a food fight, that usually was started by him. I always ended up messier than him.

My mom was shaking her head at him, "No more cupcakes for you, young man, I was saving them for a special event that's going on tonight down the street. Now I will have to go buy more, and you know how I hate the muggle stores, so time consuming and tedious." She paused, "Never mind, I won't go, you will." She pushed some muggle money into my hand, I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Sirius.

"Can do!" Snagging my jacket, I headed for the door.

"Wait now!" She stopped me, "I know exactly how much they cost, and if I don't see every piece of change from those cupcakes then _you_ will pay up!"

"Right." I muttered, my spirits down. "Come on Pads, your coming with me."

An agonizing hour later we returned with one box of cupcakes.

"Finally, what took you so long, I was afraid you wouldn't make it back in time for the party, then I wouldn't have enough treats!" She snatched the box from my hands and placed it on the counter. She was wearing a light green dress that fit her perfectly (I'm sure a little magic was put into that) and my dad walked in with a nice muggle suit.

"Now don't you two look snazzy," I started to follow Sirius upstairs, "Have fun at that party of yours!"

"Oh yes, I heard another wizard family was invited! They have a girl that's your age!" my mom tried to talk me into coming.

"No, not a wizard family, the girl was muggle born, I've talked to her parents a few time, they are very proud of their girl, Lola, was that her name... oh now I can't remember." My dad was now talking to my mom, thinking I had lost interest.

"Lily?" I asked, now excited.

"That was it!" he slapped his hand on the counter, "Do you know her?"

"Know her?" Sirius, jumped around me, "She's the girl, the girl of his dreams, the only girl for him, he loves her, everything about her, the way she laughs, how her eyes seem to sparkle, and her red hair shines... shall I go on?" He smiled at me.

"Well then," my mom said, "Why don't you come with us, it will be fun!"

"Aw, no, that sounds utterly boring, come on Prongsy, lets-"

"Sounds great!" I bounded up to my room, "be right back down when we're ready to go!"

"Oh, no," Sirius moaned.

* * *

A/N: and there you go! um... that one was kinda scattered all over I think, but ya, I just went where it took me, but next chapter is going to be fun! Promise! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not JK, never have been, never will be, and only Lizzy and Madi are mine!

A/N: Thank you MaryandMerlin! Haha am I that predictable? :D

I am totally open to any comments you would like to put in your review! I love reviews, by the way, if I haven't mentioned that before... hint hint... pretty please!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Lily's POV**

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, come off it, you look beautiful!" Madi said as she curled my red hair.

Only half of my long hair was curled so far, it was taking forever, and I had sparkles in it. Madi said she was in charge of my looks tonight for this party that my family was invited to. My parents are making me go and I said I would, first mistake, only if Madi could go with me, second mistake.

Her idea of making me beautiful was curling my hair with sparkle hair spray. Apparently it matched my _beautiful_ dress. I have not laid my on the dress, it's quite frightening.

Finally, she was satisfied with my hair and moved on to my face. Pale green eye shadow, pink cheeks, glossy lips, and so on and so forth.

Then it was to my dress, even I have to admit it was beautiful. The light green material shimmered with small sparkles and fell almost to the floor. The short sleeves were puffed and ruffled with cream material under the sheer pale green. All in all, Madi made a good choice.

She just left her straight and down, her dress had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees, cutting off slanted. It was cream with ruffles down from the top to the waist. She looked beautiful, as usual, and I learned she had excellent sense in fashion.

**James POV**

"We're early?" Sirius asked as we walked into the empty yard.

"Of course, we're helping set up!" my mom set the cupcakes on the table and went inside the back door.

"Right..." I muttered, "And you didn't tell us this because?"

"Was there a need to?" My dad smirked at me.

"Well ya! We wouldn't have to be here yet! So... what is this anyways?" Sirius walked to the cupcakes.

"Paws off," my dad growled, "and it's a dinner, dance, and mingle."

I smirked at Sirius. My dad had said 'paws' not realizing that Sirius was an Animagus. "Dance?"

"Ya, see that huge platform in the middle of the yard, that you can't really miss, and couldn't really be mistaken for anything besides a dance floor?" Dad joked.

I opened my mouth to make a smart retort when Sirius cut me off, "It's James, what do you expect, he's got _someone_ on his mind, he can't think of anything else." I glared at him.

"Right, your the one who asked." I pointed out bluntly.

"Your point?" Sirius was hovering over the small cakes anxiously.

"Sirius!" my mom shouted when she came outside and saw him, "Do _not _touch those cakes! Save them for after the dinner."

"What's for dinner then?" He ran to pull the big platter from her hands.

"Food." she responded plainly.

"Obviously, but what type of deliciousness?" He lifted the lid slightly.

"Turkey." Mrs. Bartley said as she came out with another, similar, platter.

"James, honey, could you help move the tables over here in a straight line, please?" My mom pointed to the long, crooked row of tables, "and move them over here more."

I raise my eyebrows at her, she nodded. Sighing, I set to work without magic.

**Lily's POV**

I feel absolutely ridiculous. I can't tell Madi that though, I've said it way to many times, and she gives my the death glare every time I do.

We're in the car, on the way to the party, my mom also thought I looked beautiful, but I think I look the mall crash landed on me. Sure the dress is gorgeous, but I am no girl to go with it, and true Madi did an excellent job on curling my hair, but it's just not right! I'm not the type of girl who goes prancing around in heals and lipstick, sneakers and chap-stick is the way to go for me. If I try to walk in heals, I fail miserably, kind of like when I was practicing before we left, this was gong to be a disaster.

Not to mention, it's going to be a dance, and I can not dance for the life of me. _Especially_ in heals. I just hope anyone who asks me knows what they are getting themselves into.

The car slides to a stop and I freeze.

"Go one Lily, you look amazing." Madi says behinds me, urging me out of the black car.

With a sigh, I open the door to the car and step out, looking up at the big house in front of me.

Madi followed me quickly and we set out to the back yard together.

"Just don't think and have fun," Madi tells me as we walk through the gate. So that's what I decided to do. Forget the dress, forget everything else, and just have fun. Not to hard, right?

As I looked at all the decorations, the food, the lights, the people, all I could say was "wow." It was amazing. One long lines of wooden tables were lined up half way across the yard, they were piled with foods of all kinds. I almost felt back at school, with the table full of food, and people everywhere. I looked around and saw a few people I knew, from my neighborhood, some even from my school before I found out I was a witch. There were tons of people there, and a lot were still arriving.

"Busy night." My mom smiled as she lead us in to meet the hosts of the party. We met them only briefly, and then went to go mingle with all the other people who were there and waited for dinner to start.

**James POV**

"The party's starting now, Pads, why isn't she here yet?" I was watching the entrance nervously.

"Be patient Prongsy, she'll come, no worries." Sirius patted my back, looking anxiously at the food, "When is dinner gonna start? I'm starving."

"How can you be thinking of that, when Lily is coming and she isn't here yet? What if she doesn't come and we're here for no reason?" I was pacing back and forth, hoping that that was not the case and that she would just walk through the gate.

And that's just what she did.

Her red curls sparkled, the sun set behind her, she was a perfect picture. She had a beautiful green dress that stopped at her ankles, revealing silver heals. She walked carefully, as if not steady in them, perfectly not steady in them. Her dress fit her perfectly, showing her perfect curves, swaying with every step she took. The sparkled green fabric looked perfect on her, making her hair stand out with the sparkles in it, her face shown brightly under the fiery hair, everything about her was perfect.

"Prongs...Prongsy boy...wake up in there!" Sirius was muttering, "PRONGS!" He pushed me into my mom.

"What?" I muttered, catching my balance.

"Dinner's starting," He smiled at me.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These are annoying ya know! I still don't own any of the characters except Lizzy and Madi.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Lily's POV**

"PRONGS!" I whip around, they were here? Oh no, I was doing just well forgetting and having fun until I realized people I actually go to school with were here.

"Madi!" I turned to her, "Sirius and James are here!"

"Ya, I heard him." Madi looked around, but dinner was starting and we had to take our seats.

I glanced down the table, trying to find the two Marauders some where along the table. Just to spot James, across the table, and only five seats down, staring at me.

His bright hazel eyes met mine and we studied each other for a minute. He wore a nice suit, but his hair stuck up at odd angles as always, and he ran his hand through it, making it worse out of habit. Sirius nudged him and he looked away, whispering to his partner.

I glance at Madi, noticing she too is looking at the boys, "Sirius is here," I whispered, "Are you going to dance with him?"

"What?" Her gaze was torn from them, "Why would I want to, and why would he want to?" She blushed.

"You're such a bad liar." I smirked and looked at the man at the head of the table, our host.

He was a fairly large man, especially when he stood up and towered over all his visitors sitting at the table. He raised his hand for quiet and then started to speak, "I'm so glad you could all come to this fun summer party. My wife and I have officially shared twenty years married together, and we thought this occasion deserved a little bit of attention. We planned this party for anyone who wanted to come, and here you all are, we're so glad you could make it, and share this special time with us." I had a feeling he had rehearsed the speech many times over, "Well, now there is plenty of food, don't be afraid to eat it all!" He sat down and the feast began.

Madi and I ate until we were full and then we moved on to the dancing part of the evening. The band started and everyone was soon on their feet, ready to dance. Fast and slow songs were played, some needing a partner, others not. Madi and I danced quite a bit (I had previously taken my shoes off and put them in a corner as to not trip.) and had a great time, but always lurking in my mind was that, eventually, James and Sirius would find us, and I did not look forward to that.

Eventually came sooner than I had hoped.

"You look beautiful," I heard his voice behind me. I just hoped it would be a nice, comfortable night, like that day at Diagon alley, totally relaxed.

"Thank you, it was all Madi," I said turning around to face him. Was it just me, or had he grown a lot since the last time I had seen him, though that was impossible, that was just yesterday.

"Not just the dress," He smiled. Not a smirk, as his usual smile, but a soft, kind, sincere smile.

"Thank you." I said nervously. Suddenly the current song ended and a slow, Waltz came on. The sun was now set and the lights were dim, I was nervous when James asked.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand, an open invitation, so much had changed in him over the summer.

"I can't dance." I said, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Sure you can, you just haven't tried." He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor, my heart was pumping. Why? I couldn't say, it's not like he was a different person than the boy who had been asking me to go out with him for about five years, he just seemed different. Once school starts again in a couple weeks, I'm sure he'll go back to being his normal arrogant self, so right now I just needed to calm down and take this as it was. Just a dance with just a boy.

He tried to teach me the simple steps, I completely understood, my feet just didn't want to do what they were supposed to do. "Sorry!" I kept whispering as my bare foot would come down on his shoe.

"Your doing great," He chuckled.

His hand was warm on my back, I tried to just feel and move with him, follow his lead, step with the beat, but that was not working, forgetting and having fun was a thought of the past. Just when I thought I was getting the hang of the dance, my bare foot came in contact with a slightly wet spot on the polished floor, me being me, I slipped on it, but instead of crashing on the floor, as I had done so many times in my years, I felt James' hand slip from mine and he used both to catch me around the waist, almost picking me up.

"You okay?" he asked, taking my hand again.

"Mostly." I sighed. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." He smiled at me and the song ended.

**James' POV**

"Prongs!" I heard Sirius yell over the crowd of dancing couples.

Lily and I had just finished the dance, we were walking out of the crowd, I was helping her find Madi.

"Prongs!" I heard again, he was completely ruining the time I had with Lily, I never had time with her, unless she was yelling at me or I was doing something stupid, just like I always did. I look back on those times and just groan.

"What Padfoot?" I grab his arm, Lily continued to walk even when I stopped, I was going kill Sirius next time I had the chance.

"Oh, there you are!" he grins at me, "How was your dance?"

"Perfect until you showed up." I growled.

"Wonderful! You sure are making progress my friend!" Sirius smiled, not understanding what I meant.

"What did you need?" I asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Prongsy my boy, your mom wanted me to find you to help clean up the extra food." He grinned, obviously thinking it was brilliant that we got to eat all the left overs.

"Wonderful, you know what would have been even more wonderful?" I rolled my eyes.

"Did I happen to interrupt something between you and Evans?" Sirius just realized.

"Slightly." I replied.

"Oh." He turned around and walked away.

Moaning inwardly, I follow him.

After the party was over, I lay bed, day dreaming of what it's going to be like when school starts again.

Lily and her folks must have left the party early because Sirius and I could not find them after we helped clean up the food, of course when all that was done, the party was ending anyways, so we could have just missed them.

I sighed, Sirius was asleep in the room next to mine, it always was reserved for when he wanted to come. I could hear his snoring through the wall, interrupted every once in a while by a mutter that I couldn't make out. He always talked in his sleep, and it was quite entertaining to go in there and listen, sometimes changing his dream by saying something and him responding back. I had way to much fun one night, the next day he told me about his dream and all the bizarre things that happened, then got really confused when I was laughing to hard to respond because I had said those things to him and he remembered.

Finally I fell asleep, only to be woken by my three favorite people in the world.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, all credit to JK! Mine are Lizzy and Madi.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! ya and I feel sick... :P hopefully that opens good time for writing, but just a warning, school is starting up again soon, so I may get quite slow with chapter updates... Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6

**James POV**

"Prongs... Prongs... Prongsy..." I slowly was taken from my dreams and into reality.

"Prongsy... wake up..."

_Smack_!

Right on target.

"Padfoot, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room until I'm awake?" I try and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Prongsy! Your awake!" Sirius' voice seemed to shake my room.

"And you nailed Peter in the face." Remus chuckled from the foot of my bed.

"Ow." I heard the whimper from the floor.

"Oh, sorry Wormy, thought you were Pads here." I smiled at them, "I didn't know you were coming today?"

"Well, tomorrow is the big day, going back to school for our final year!" Sirius exclaimed, "Today is our last day of freedom!"

"That was... dramatic." Remus rolled his eyes, "We just thought we could have a little fun today together, that's all."

"What exactly should we do this fine day?" I grinned at Sirius.

"For starters, I vote we go down to Diagon Alley, I need more supplies." Sirius, grinned back.

"This could get interesting." Remus muttered.

**Lily's POV**

"Tell me!" Madi commanded again.

"I did, it was nothing special, just a dance." I repeated, my eyes on my cereal.

"There was more, I just know it!" Madi insisted, "What happened."

There was no use telling her there was nothing else to be said, "I almost fell at the end of the dance-"

She laughed, "Of course you would!"

"And he caught me, that's the most exciting thing about it, it wasn't that big of a deal. I don't see what you looking for." I rolled my eyes, taking another bite of breakfast.

"Ooh! That's exciting!" Madi smiled, picturing it.

"More like humiliating." I muttered.

"Why would you care what he thinks? You've hated him since the first year." Madi smirked, "Potter this, Potter that! That Potter is _so arrogant_!"

"Well he was!" I exclaimed.

"Was is the key word there. You think he's changed, you like him!" Madi accused.

"No I don't!" I was taken aback, how could I like him? He's... well, _him_.

"You're blushing! You _do_ like him!" She proclaimed.

"So? Just because I blush when accused does not mean it's true!" I defended.

"Yes it does. You like him, just wait until Lizzy and Mary hear about this!" Madi ran to the phone.

"I do not like him! Will you give it a rest, that's impossible." I stood up and walked over to the sink, rinsing my bowl out and putting it away. "Hey, why don't we go to Diagon Alley, once more before school starts tomorrow?"

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" Madi put down the phone and ran upstairs to get ready, I chased after her, tripping on my way up the stairs.

**James POV**

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled for the fifth time, "You've got to get this for me!"

"_I _have to get it for_ you_?" I questioned, turning to see what it was.

"Ya! I didn't bring all my money, so you have to!" He held up what looked like a pocketknife.

"A pocketknife?" I went back to what I was doing, "You, of all people, do not need a pocketknife."

"Not just a pocketknife, it can unlock anything, even if it's enchanted!" He waved it around in my face.

"Yikes, Pads, don't wave sharp objects in the air, especially by my face. It does sound useful, with that and the cloak, we could really get things done," I thought about it, "How much?"

"Sixty Galleons!" He grinned at me.

"Sixty?" I bit my lip, if my dad found out how I was spending my allowance...

"Yup." Sirius waved it around some more, "You know you want to!"

"Sold!" I snatched it from his hand and took it up to the counter. "This better not wear out fast!"

I set it on the counter to buy while Sirius continued to look around. Remus and Peter were deeper in the store, maybe on a different level, we had all gotten distracted by the things that interest us most.

"Evans, six o'clock," I heard Sirius mutter in my ear. The bell jingled signaling that someone had walked into the store.

"Are you Serious?" I asked, willing myself not to turn around.

"I'm hoping I'm Sirius, if not that's a terrible shame, I rather liked being Sirius..." He sighed, "Well then, if I'm not Sirius, who am I?"

"Oh, never mind that!" I mutter, getting the knife back from the cashier, "Is she really here?

"Hang on, let me check," He straightened up, "Hey Evans!" He called, "That you?"

"Hi Black, ya, it's me." I heard her laugh beautifully. "Hey James."

I spun around, probably too fast for trying to stay cool, but what can you do, she called me James.

"Hi Lily," I chocked out.

"Hey guys," Madi called from behind her.

"Hey Madi," Sirius said with a smirk. His eyes looked like a dog's, hunting for pray.

"Poor Madi," I whispered, to soft for Sirius to hear. The one flaw in him, he treats girls like trophies, and once they get just slightly old, he goes wins a new one. Each one gets old in about a week, maybe a month if it gets lucky. That's one of the reasons he's so curious as to why I am still going after Lily after almost six years of being told 'no'. He does not understand the fact that one day he might want to settle down and have a family of his own, not end up living alone with a house elf.

"Prongs!" I hear Remus exclaim as he and Peter come bounding down the stairs.

"Ya?" I respond, my head in my Lily cloud.

"Check this out, I know you will think this is cool!" He and Peter gesture for us to follow. I run up the stairs and follow them through the shelves of toys and prank supplies.

Once I catch up to them, they are standing, holding jars of paint.

"Fascinating." I reply weakly, "paint."

"Prongs, it's not just paint, read the label," Remus handed me a can.

"_Any Color, Any Time!_" was the title, below it, in smaller letters it read, _Just paint, it goes on __invisible, but it stays forever! Just point your wand, say the color, and BAM! It changes just like that! Read instructions on the back for more ideas and tips._

"Genius!" I exclaim, grabbing several cans to take down to check out, "This is brilliant!"

"What is it?" Sirius popped up behind me, "Let me see!"

I hand him a can to read and watch as his expression turns from mild interest to mad man's delight.

"Ooh, I can't wait for school to start again!" Sirius clutches the can, drumming his fingers on the edge, I can already tell he's thought of a million things we can do with it.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter it's back to school! Please, help me decide, should James be Head Boy, or another character? Please please _please_ review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character except Madi and Lizzy.

A/N: Yay! 6 reviews! Thank you to those that did! No one gave me an idea of putting James as Head Boy or not, so we'll see how it goes! :D I am so so sorry about how long it has been... I don't even want to think about how many months, and I really hope I can start up again and that you still like it! Please please please *puppy dog eyes* review!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lily's POV**

My arms screamed in pain as I tried to pull my trunk into the train. Lizzy, Madi and Mary's were all before mine, so my arms were already aching. The three of them were pushing, but I think they got distracted, again, so I attempted to heave the trunk into the train alone.

Suddenly it got lighter, they are finally back, I sighed as I set the trunk down on the floor of the compartment we chose. My arms felt like they were floating from the pressure that was taken off suddenly.

I glanced up, looking for my friends only to see James. Oh boy, "Hey, thanks," I said, rubbing my arm nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Oh no problem, I needed to talk to you anyway, Head Girl." He smirked. How did he know? I hadn't exactly told anyone except Madi, Lizzy and, Mary.

"Right, what do you need?" I asked, noticing his muscled arms folded across his chest. He was tan, a nice warm tan, not too dark, but it was perfect for him.

"Us heads are supposed to meet with McGonagal in the front of the train." He said, nodding toward the front of the train.

"Oh right, wait!" I exclaimed, realizing what he had said, "_Us heads_? Your the Head Boy?".

He just smiled and said, "Yup." then started toward the front of the train.

With a sigh I start after him, thinking about the horrors that could come this year, but then again, it could be really fun, after all the dance was good. Maybe he matured since last year.

I reached the compartment we were meeting in with all the prefects and glanced around at the new arrivals. Remus was there, just like last year, and I sat down next to him, about to ask him about James being Head Boy when Professor McGonagal walked in.

"Hello prefects and Heads." She smiled at me, "Lily Evans is our Head Girl while," she paused, rolling her eyes, "James Potter is Head Boy. You two will be working together this year and you are in charge of organizing all the prefects meetings, patrols and the like. We need your support this year and now you are in charge of the prefects from this time forward." With that she turned around and left.

I glanced at James, he shrugged and we both stood up. "Hey everyone, so lets just plan our first meeting and go, I'm sure we all just want to go back to our compartments." James glanced at me... nervously?

"How about seven o'clock tomorrow night?" I said.

"Okay" James looked at the sixteen prefects in the large compartment and they all nodded in agreement. "Great! Off we go, you are all excused." He smirked, glancing at me again as he left first.

"That went well," I sighed, turning to Remus.

"Ya, you look like you two will work well together," His eyes laughed but he kept his mouth at a normal smile.

"I'm glad someone feels that way," I turned and started back to my friends compartment, catching up with Lizzy.

**James' POV**

"That went well," I commented as a sat down next to Sirius. Remus followed me in and sat by the window, as always.

"You and Lily sure will have a fantastic year, mostly you, and you have to spend time with her. Duty calls." Sirius laughed.

"Ya, it is going to be a great year..." I sighed, closing my eye's and resting my head against the back of the seat, thinking about the promises this year brings.

"Are you guys ready for the first prank of the school year?" Sirius leaned forward, his face serious and devious.

"You already have a plan?" I muttered, opening an eye to look at him.

"Well ya, who do you think I am?" Sirius rolled his eyes, taking out some equipment from his robe and spreading them out on the seat next to him. "And it involves paint, the invisibility cloak, and Snivellus."

"Well I'm in!" I sat up, pulling my cloak out of my pocket, "What's the plan?"

**Lily's POV**

I was leaning against the window listening to my friends talk and waiting for the trolley to come by, completely relaxed when two marauders dashed past our door, toward the back of the train, carrying a what looked like a bucket of something and a cloak of sorts in James' hand.

"Oh boy," I moan, standing up and going to the door. I opened it and peeked out, able to see James and Sirius huddled by a certain compartment door, whispering quickly to each other.

"Marauders," I say, loud enough for them to hear, "Already, really?"

"Shhh..." Sirius hushed me quickly.

"Oi!" I yelled, "Head Boy!"

I saw him cringe, "Yes Lily?"

"What are you doing?" I glared at him.

"A humble little prank to start off the year," He said glancing from me to Sirius.

"Well, Potter, you being Head Boy and all, should really think about what you're going to do, I'm sure Dumbledore would be happy to provoke your privileges if any of this prank were to come to his ears. And I would not be terribly sad to see that happen." With that I returned to my compartment. Why did I even bother. I would probably not even tell the headmaster even if he did do something stupid, and I doubt he would hesitate even after I said that to him, basically it was just a big waste of breath.

"Lily?" Madi said, looking at the two Marauders and grinning.

"Hm?" I moaned.

"I don't think James is going to do it." She laughed, watching them with interest.

"What?" I jumped up, following her gaze. There they were, still crouching in front of the compartment, but they seemed to be arguing, mostly lead by James, and he was slowly stepping back, toward their own compartment, while Sirius looked just boggled at the fact that his partner in crime had grown a conscience.

"I don't believe it..." I muttered, shaking my head and returning to my seat, and very soon James walked back past our door, followed by a distraught Sirius.

"That was weird." Lizzy blinked at the sight, "I cannot believe that you actually got to him, Lily."

"I know, right, I don't believe it and I watched the whole thing, that's just messed up."

Madi laughed and shouted, "The trolley's here!"

**James' POV**

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Sirius yelled when we got back to the compartment.

"I know, but what was I supposed to do Pads?" I sighed, she had called me Potter again, that was a step back in our relationship.

"Oh, let me think, do it anyway!" Sirius groaned and collapsed on his seat.

"I'm sorry, 'kay Pads, I-" I started.

"Wait, you didn't do it?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius groaned, "Jamesie boy here decided to grow a conscience named Lily and she can boss him around all she wants and he is willing to do anything she tells him to, isn't that right, Prongs."

"That's it in a nut shell." I muttered.

"I should have never set you two up..." Sirius shook his head.

* * *

A/N: Again, really really sorry for the long wait, I will try my best to keep the chapters coming, but I have just been so busy! Please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer! I don't own these characters, JK Rowling does.

A/N: IKE! sorry for the little wait, definately better though! :D Please please read and review!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"... and I have only a few quick words to say before I let you all eat your fill, bippity, boppity, boo!"

"I think he's gone mad," Madi stated, turning in her seat to face her friends, and – more importantly – the food.

"And you're just realizing this?" Mary laughed.

"Mh-hm," Madi shoved food in her mouth as if trying to see how much she could possibly fit into it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Slow down, sister! You're gonna make yourself sick!"

"us baca u hafe-" Madi started through her food.

"Okay, chew, swallow, then talk, in that order." Mary laughed.

We waited as Madi cleared her mouth, "As I was saying... what was I saying... dang it!"

I chuckled and started to eat, nothing like a wonderful meal after a day in a train.

The next ten minutes or so we did not talk, we were all eating too much to do that. Then, when we were all bursting at the seems, dinner disappeared and dessert was served.

Fifteen minutes and several helpings later, Dumbledore stood up and dismissed us, saying we all need to get our rest, after all, classes start tomorrow!

I stood up and called for all the first years in Gryffindor, glancing around, not wanting anyone to get lost on the way up to the tower, like I had, because it can be quite frightening being alone in a huge castle.

"First years!" I shouted, getting assistance from the prefects in our house, "First years follow us please!"

After herding them all together we marched forward to the tower that held my home.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" James popped up next to me, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh yes, I just want to get into my bed," I yawned.

"Enough said!" Sirius said from behind, "I cannot wait for you to get in bed so that we can have some peace of mind and so Pronsy here can actually think straight!"

"Pads," James glared at Sirius, silently telling him to buzz off.

"Don't stay up too late!" He ran ahead of us, toward Madi.

"You better remember your place, Potter, you are head boy," I pointed out harshly, "I don't need you to be screwing around and making everything harder."

He sighed, looking down at his feet, "I know."

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Kirakera," I muttered. She grinned and her picture swung forward, revealing the common room.

The first years were standing in the middle of the room, waiting to be told where to go and what to do, they looked so... frightened.

"Hey everybody!" James jumped forward, "My name is James Potter, this lovely lady is Lily Evans, we are the Head Boy and Girl this year. This is Remus Lupin..."

He continued while I sat back and watched. He introduced the eleven year olds to all the prefects and basically explained the whole system to them. They slowly began to relax and feel at home as he went on to talk about why it was so great to by in Gryffindor.

"You have anything to add?" He turned and asked me, his usual smirk replaced by a kind smile.

"No, actually, I think you covered it." I shrugged. "Your rooms are on the third floor this year, the boys are on this side," I pointed to the boys' stairs, "And this side is the girls'," I motioned to the opposite set, "The boys are not allowed, under any circumstance to enter the girls' dormitories, and your things are already up in your rooms. There are as many beds as there are of you, so go on up and meet your new roommates!" I gave them an encouraging smile, and they all filtered up the stairs.

"I forgot about the boys in the girls' rooms rule, it just seems so obvious, but girls can go into the guys', right?" James asked as he watched the kids go.

"Yup." I said, I never really fully understood that.

"What would happen if you tried?" James' eyes twinkled of mischief.

"Just don't, especially if you are holding something." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" He turned to me, raising one eyebrow.

I smirked at him and ran up the stairs to my bed.

**James POV**

"Padfoot!" I ran up to my own dormitory after watching Lily disappear into hers.

He growled from his bed, turning to face me.

"Whoa, what's up?" I asked, taken aback.

"Evans has completely gotten into your head! Jamesy, I never thought anyone, not even Evans, could get to you this badly." Sirius sat down on his bed, "You are no longer James Potter, and – sadly – I don't even know you!" He face planted into his pillow dramatically.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, "Pads, do you want to go get Snivellus or something? I think it would make you feel better."

"Yes!" He jumped to his feet, "There you are, you're back, and we're back in business! Now, because you foiled my last brilliant plan, I was forced to create another one, and believe me, it will be spectacular!"

"Okay," I grinned at him and followed him to his supply trunk, "What's your brilliant plan?"

**Lily's POV**

My eyes flew open as the world around me started to shake.

"Madi!" I chucked my pillow at her and tackled her off the end of my bed, "Just," _whap_ "because," _whap_ "you" _whap_ "can't" _whap_ "sleep in" _tackle_ "does not mean" _sit on her, and bounce for good measure,_ "you can wake me at five in the morning!" I puffed, that took effort.

"It's six!" She struggled to get out. "not five!"

"Really?" I glanced up at my clock, "What do you know, it really is six, well time to get up!" I lept off her and locked myself in the bathroom before she could get to me.

Half an hour later we were both ready and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and to get our schedules.

"First day back!" I exclaimed as we entered, "So wonderful to be back!"

"No joke!" Madi smiled, eyes trained on a certain boy down the table, "I'm starving!"

"You would be." I laughed.

She grinned at me and jogged up the table. Rolling my eyes I followed her, plopping down in the seat next to her and across, – of course – James.

"Heya, how was your first night back?" He grinned at me.

"Peaceful, until I thought an earthquake was going to kill me." I shot a glare at Madi.

"What, did you want an avalanche instead?" She smirked.

"I would kill you," I threatened.

"Which is exactly why it was an earthquake instead." The smiled and turned to talk to Sirius.

"Ug," I groaned, filling my plate with food.

"Sounds exciting," James joked.

"Oh, yes." I laughed, "And what about you, anything strange."

"Oh no, nothing at all out of the usual, just slept like a baby." He grinned, glancing at the door.

I followed his gaze and saw Severus, nothing out of the norm, but I never let my guard down with the Marauders doing something to him.

"Oh boy!" I heard Sirius twist in his chair to look behind me.

A wand was flicked and colors burst from Severus. His clothes, his hair, his face even, everything on him was like a massive rainbow. At first he didn't even seem to notice, but only a second later he almost screamed, running out of the hall, and into a solitary bathroom.

A/N: Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! please please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

A/N: holy cow it has been a LONG time since I wrote! SORRY! I actually had to read it to remember what actually happened so I could write this! hope you like it!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I sat there for just a moment, staring after Severus, taking in what just happened. Slowly, I turned to James, a million things I could scream at him ran through my head, but I chose a different way of handling this situation.

"Potter, I cannot believe you just did that. A Head Boy is supposed to look out for the students of this school and stop people like you from hurting them, no matter which House they are in and no matter who they are. I suggest you apologize to Severus or do not join in the meeting tonight, go to the Headmaster and tell him you are not cut out for the job. You do it, or I will for you." My voice was steady as I glared at James, his face showed the shock he must have felt. Behind him Sirius was staring at me blankly.

I turned around and followed Severus out the Grand Hall and ran to where I knew he would be. No one goes into that bathroom on the second floor because a girl was killed and stays there still.

"Severus?" I called into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "You in here?"

"Leave me be." I could see him through the bathroom stall because the bright colors seemed to glow.

The thought of what created the colors suddenly became clear. We were at Diagon Alley and saw the Marauders in the joke shop. After they left, I went upstairs to see what had been so amazing that they had left with piles and piles of stuff. I had found cans of paint. I read the label remembered the spell used to reverse the paint.

I flicked my wand and spoke the word in my head, hoping I had remembered correctly. The colors faded.

Severus gasped from inside the stall, surprised at the stop of color. "Come out, please," I whispered.

The door unlatched and my old friend stepped out, eyes red and face wet. I gave him a hug, trying to comfort him the best I could. His arms stayed limp at his side, but he let his head lay on my shoulder.

"Potter won't be the Head Boy for long," I sighed, letting Severus go, "I will make sure the Headmaster hears about this."

"Don't worry about it," Severus shook his head, not meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"Don't go to the Headmaster, he can't do anything to change Potter, only you can do that," He finally lifted his face and looked me in the eyes. "Lily, you're the only person in this school that can get through to Potter, he won't listen to anyone else, he hates being told what to do. As much as I hate to say it, he is Head Boy and you are Head Girl, Headmaster knew that putting you two together would straighten him out better than anything he could have done."

I was taken aback by his words, but I knew they were true. Potter had been trying to get me to go out with him since first year and he had not given up. Obviously he likes me so he will listen to me. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled.

**James' POV**

I shook my head, wanting to die. What had I done? I had made Lily mad, more mad than I had ever seen her, I might loose my place as Head Boy, _and_ Lily hugged Snivellus. This day could not get any worse.

I heard the door open behind me as a student was late for class and glanced over my shoulder, wondering who it was. I regretted it as soon as I saw them. Lily and Snivellus walked in and she was smiling! Who could be happy when talking to _him? _They sat down next to each other, just as Slughorn walked in. I did not hear a word the man said and I was staring at Lily or drawing on my paper the entire time, trying to find an explanation besides the one that hurt to admit.

This was my fault. If I had not done that stupid little prank with Sirius Lily would not have followed Snape and she would now be sitting next to me, not next to him. I groaned, trying not to think about it.

"Potter," Slughorn knocked on my desk.

"Huh?" I sat up, seeing that every eye in the room was trained on me, except the ones I wanted most. Lily looked down at her paper.

"Potter, this is not art class," I slid my picture under my book. "Have you heard anything I have said since class started?"

"Er..." I tried to remember.

"I didn't think so, please stay after class." Slughorn walked away from my desk and continued talking while I continued not being able to focus on listening.

Class seemed to last forever as I watched Lily and Severus whisper back and forth during the first of the year lecture. We would not be doing anything important today and all the teachers would just be talking about what was to be expected and all that boring stuff so I would sit and draw, though usually I could focus at least a little better than I was at the moment.

Finally, class ended and I stayed in my seat while watching the other kids file out of the classroom.

"James Potter," Sluhorn sat down next to me. "I can tell something is on your mind, but you still have to participate in class."

"Yes, sir."

"James,"

"Ya?"

"Just a bit of friendly advice," he smiled. "Don't get consumed by girls."

I chuckled, "Yes, sir."

"You're free to go, hurry, or you'll be late for your next class." He smiled and walked back to his desk.

"Thank you, sir." I said quietly. I picked up my bag and headed to Charms.

**Lily's POV **

All Severus really needed was a good friend, I realized as we left the Potions classroom. He never had the chance. No one at school really liked him, especially from different houses and especially the Marauders. I could tell he did not really know where he fit in because he had never been given a chance. He was my friend the first four years of school, something had come between us in the fifth year and I had not had a conversation with him since. I think he really needs me.

I do not know what was wrong with James, he was acting strange. Maybe Severus was right, maybe I can get through to him.

There is only one way to find out. I will try and work with him.

I walked with Severus until we parted ways as he went to Charms and I went to Transfiguration. I sat down next to Madi and Lizzy and we started class.

* * *

A/N: again, really really sorry for the wait! please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer! I don't own Hogwarts or any of the characters that attend.

A/N: I'm pretty sure I have no more readers because of how long it takes me to update. :( Im a terrible person I know! I'm going to do better... I hope.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Lily**'**s** **POV**

_It's seven o'clock and no one is in the prefects room. Great. I guess I will just wait a little longer, not a ton of people are punctual... But Remus always comes at least five minutes early, maybe even ten and even he's not here. Well... maybe Potter and Black stole him away to play some start of the year pranks. That's got to be it. But what about everyone else. Where are all of them? I sorted through my thoughts in the quiet, there was not anything else to do, after all, you cannot really hold a meeting with one person._

Ten minutes later I sighed and stood up, giving up on the whole deal. I have so much homework that needs doing, already, and if I'm just going to wait around here for nothing then I may as well go back to my room and get a head start on it. I picked up my bag and, after tripping over nothing in the hallway, went straight to the Gryffindor common room.

"Kirakera," I muttered as I approached the portrait.

She smiled at me softly, "Cheer up sport, it's only the first day of school."

"Thanks," I smiled back.

As I entered the common room my eyes quickly landed on Remus, alone in the corner, studying. "What happened to the meeting?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"What? I thought you were the one who canceled."

"Why would I. Obviously I was the only person who didn't hear the change in plans."

"James told me, I thought... oh never mind. I guess I will ask him about it later." Remus sighed, looking a little sorry.

"It's fine by me, I guess I will just do my homework." I stood up and went to my dormitory, dumping my things on my bed.

**James' POV**

Plan: Step 1- Tell all the prefects that the meeting is canceled. Check

Step 2- Go to the kitchens and ask the help of some friendly house elves. Check

Step 3- Go wait outside the Prefects meeting room and make sure Lily is there. Check

Step 4- Go in and apologize to her and invite her to eat with you down in the kitchens where the house elves will serve you a lovely romantic dinner. Fail.

I was fine, getting all of the plans ready. Choosing the perfect foods for the elves to serve us. Making sure Lily was alone. Everything was set. It could have been the best night of my life. Then one question hit my mind.

What if she said no?

I have been turned down since our first year at this school. Constantly hoping, constantly making a fool out of myself and constantly having my heart broken by my dearest Lily. The thought of it happening again was more than I could even think about. It was enough to make me choke.

I just stood there, under my invisibility cloak as she sighed and grabbed her things. Hidden from view when she walked out the door. Invisible to all even as she tripped lightly over my foot. My perfect chance to set things right just walked away and I let her.

**Lily's POV**

"Done!" I shouted as I slammed my books closed. That is a relief. One less thing to worry about as the school year starts out. There is something else that needs to be done though.

I sighed and stood up, heading out of my room and down to look for Potter. I don't really care anymore as to why the meeting was canceled, but we do need to reschedule.

**James' POV**

"I blew it Pads." I moaned as I fell into the couch. "I made the perfect opportunity but choked at the last minute! I will never be able to set things straight with Lily."

"Probably not." Sirius mumbled.

"Gee thanks for the support." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" He shrugged, "You need to stop chasing her. How many times has she said no? Way more than I can count, that's for sure. Just let her go, she's not worth the trouble."

I glared at him, thoughts tearing through my head, but all I could say was, "She is way worth it." I walked away from Sirius. My best friend since the first train ride to Hogwarts. Back then he said his whole family was in Slytherin and I couldn't believe it. He promised us that he would be in Gryffindor, because he wouldn't be like his family. I don't know where that Sirius went, but at that moment I felt as if he should be in Slytherin.

"That was a dumb thing to say," I heard Remus tell Sirius. "James truly loves Lily, if he didn't he wouldn't keep chasing her..." The portrait closed behind me.

"You look even more down than the Head Girl," the fat lady commented.

"What?"

"Lily, nice girl, she came in a little while ago looking just down right sad. I'd say you are worse than she."

"I'd say..." I trailed off, thinking. "Did she come back out?"

"No," the fat lady eyed me skeptically, "Why?"

"I won't loose my nerve again. Can I get back in?"

She swung open with a smile. Sometimes I wonder how much she really knows about all that goes on at this school. It might be a lot more than we all give her credit for.

I stepped back in, scanning the common room. She's not in here so she must be in her dormitory. Forth floor door opened and out stepped Lily, beautiful Lily. Before I knew it I was dashing for the steps, my only thought was to get to her and apologize for everything.

"Lily!" I cried, grabbing her attention.

"James!" her eyes grew wide, "No, don't come up the-"

I was six steps up when the stairs collapsed into a perfectly smooth slide, sending me sprawling back down to the ground. Seconds later Lily shrieked and landed on top of me.

"James," She moaned, kneeling up and pulling her uniform straight, "I told you yesterday not to try to go up the girl's steps."

I blushed, still on my butt, just looking at the beautiful girl in front of me. "I forgot."

"Obviously," She stood up and lent me her hand. I gratefully took it and got to my feet. Noticing, probably too much, how soft her hand was in mine, and how perfectly it fit.

"What was it you were so eager to tell me about that you had to run up the stairs," she gestured to the slide behind her, then placed her foot on it and it morphed back into stairs.

By now we had gathered the attention of everyone else in the common room. I glanced around, her hand was still in mine, and motioned toward the portrait hole.

"Ya," she shrugged and followed me out.

**Lily's POV**

He lead me out of the common room, his warm hand holding mine. He looked really embarrassed, which isn't really his normal character. Honestly, it made me worried about what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked when we stopped, unaware of our whereabouts.

"I'm sorry," He blurted.

The look on my face must have given away my confusion because he blushed fiercely and his hand shot to his already unruly hair.

"I'm really confused on just about every front at the moment, so if you wouldn't mind explaining a few things for me, that would be wonderful."

"Oh- a-" He stuttered for a second then sighed. "I'm sorry for being such an awful Head Boy, I'm sorry for being a jerk to Snape, for being jealous, and for- for-" he stopped. "I'm sorry for just letting you walk by. I meant to come in when you were in the meeting room. I meant to apologize then, but I- I choked. I'm sorry for making you sad."

I swallowed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for saying that." I didn't know what to say on the matter, "Well, we kind of need to reschedule the meeting, so..."

"Tomorrow at seven instead?" He looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Sounds great, I'll tell all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's."

"I'll get Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," He smiled, looking like he wanted to say something further, but then quickly walked away.

I stood in the empty classroom alone, confused. Was that really James? He really has changed.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter on this week. Thank you for reading! please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... most of them anyway! :D

A/N: While I'm in the mood I may as well waste more time and write another chapter! yay! Basically I need a chapter to sum up what everyone else is thinking about all of this.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Sirius' POV**

_Dear Prongs,_

_I'm sick of you're self absorbedness and complete and total focus on Evans. She's just a girl. Remember when we were the only two in the world and nothing else mattered. Back then Lily was just a girl to you, but now you cannot seem to think about anything else. Things need to change, honestly, I think you may have to choose between Evans and me because I'm not really sure you can have both. Stop being selfish and remember your friends._

_Sirius._

I tossed the letter into the fire and watched it burn. I really cannot tell what is going to happen this year, and I do not know if I will be able to handle it. Once I really thought that James and I would be best friends forever, but now I think I am realizing that things like that may not be able to last forever.

"Remus!" I hear Prongs call across the common room, "Tell all the Gryffindor Prefects that the meeting is going to be tomorrow, and sorry for the change, it was completely my fault." With that he ran right back out the portrait.

Did he just say sorry? _And_ take the blame for something? James is definitely changing, I never thought I would see the day. I think he's actually maturing. I sighed and made myself laugh. Putting my play face back on, I headed over to a corner of laughing girls, trying to distract myself from the pressing friend matters on my mind.

**Remus' POV**

Sirius is not liking the new James, I can tell. I watched him as he ran to a corner of fifth years and started flirting. Normally he goes at least for sixth years, but the fact that he isn't really giving these girls a chance shows how shocked he really is.

I sighed and went back to reading. I read the words on the page, but none of it really made any sense. My mind was to distracted to read anything. I got up and decided to inform the other prefects about the schedule change. James definitely has grown up a little.

**Madi's POV**

That was weird, that's all I have to say. First thing I know is Lily looks depressed and goes into our room with all of her books to do homework, at the time I was talking to Sirius, but he got distracted and went to sit on the couch. I was about to follow when James came in and started talking about loosing his chance- I didn't really pay much attention to that bit- and then they got in a fight. I have never seen those two fight before-ever.

James left only to come back in a few minutes later and run up the stairs of the girl's dorms, then successfully getting Lily in his arms he drags her out. Sirius started doing his homework or something so I decided just to leave, there wasn't any fun to be had there. I walked out, not really knowing where I was going, just that I wanted to have something to do.

Only a few minutes later James comes bounding down the hall, grinning like mad, his face was red. "Hey Madi!" He laughed as he ran past me and into the common room.

"Hi?" I spun around and watched him go.

Boys.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, really short, but I felt like I needed to add this, I may regret it later though... all is well! :) Please review!


End file.
